amybella
by geegee22
Summary: umm yea im not sure how to word this. this is my first story to post on fan fic. idk how good of a writer i am, and i need some tips. and info on how good i am, or if i should just stop becuz of my suckyness. so yea...please read


Amy!....Amy!.....''Get up'' someone whispered…..I moaned and slowly opened my eyes to see Kyle my older brother. ''your going to be late for your

first day of school if you don't hurry!'' said my brother, still talking in a low whisper. I jumped up and started to get dressed quietly. ''is dad awake

yet'' I whispered to my brother who had his back to me as I dressed to be respectful while sitting on my bed. ''no'' he replied while turning around  
knowing that I was dressed. ''Amy I mean what I said earlier you have to be at the club in your uniform at 4:30 after school'' ''I know, I know'' I

reply, ''I promise ill make it there'' ''okay'' replied my brother, ''I have to go get ready for work you better hurry up and leave'' said my brother

while going up the stairs, seeing as my room was located in the basement

I hurried and threw my hair up in a messy pony tale, not caring what it looked like and grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs slowly as to not

make much noise. My brother Kyle had told me that sense he was running the club downtown now that I could go to school seeing as Harry my

dad doesn't come around until around 4:50 p.m. my dad had pulled me out of school after my forth grade and told me that if I wanted to continue

living in his house I had to work for my keep, so I was forced to work at his club. Now that he no longer stays at the club 24-7 I could now sneak

off, but if I get caught there will be consequences

I reached the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door, and looked around…nothing... Witch meant my father was still asleep. I ran to the

door holding my breath till I was outside. I made it! I started walking down the street towards bus stop that would take me to the up town high

school, seeing as I was now 16 years old I was going to be a soft more. After walking about four blocks down, I got on the city bus. It took me

straight to the high school, that was clear across town, I wasn't for sure but I don't think anyone else at the school will be coming from

downtown like I was, this school was supposable a high class school, yet it didn't coast much at all to go there. You just had to pay for your

lunch's everyday and all you supplies.

I got off the bus and crossed the street to the school. At first I just stood there and watched as people around my age or older walked bye and

up the stairs that led to the two story school, a few people stared at me as they passed. I decided that standing there wasn't going to get me

anywhere and headed up the stairs after the other people. Once I got threw the doors I saw a door to the left side of the hall that read office. I

headed that way, supposable I was supposed to go to the office and retrieve my set schedule. I went into the office and went to the desk where

an older lady was setting. ''can I help you?'' she asked in a harsh yet more of a tiring voice. ''umm yes, I'm Amy Dove, here to get my schedule''

she sat there for a moment as if she was trying to take in what I had said, then she headed stared going threw a stack of folders. ''here you go''

she said while handing me a yellow filing folder. ''your schedule is in there along with the schools handbook, lunch menus, and supplies list.

There's a few paper in there that needs to be signed'' she said while looking down going back to what she was doing before she was interrupted.

History was the first class I had, and I had no idea where the classroom was located. This school was huge! I was looking down at my schedule

trying to see if it told me what room the class was in, not paying attention to where I was going and I ran into someone I fell to the ground

landing on my already bruised side. I looked up to see I had run into a girl, who from the looks of it was not a very nice person. She was glaring

down at me as if I had just killed someone she loved. I flinched away from her glare knowing that hurt was only to come from a glare like that.

''baby'' she said looking over to the guy next to her who was about three times my size, ''this peace of no good trash just ran into me'' trash why

would she call me such a thing, I wondered as the guy turned around and looked town at me. Seeing that he wasn't going to be too nice either. I

said ''sorry'' as I scooted away from the group of people who was glaring down at me. ''Sorry? Sorry?'' repeated the guy getting louder and

louder. ''you run into my girlfriend and all you have to say is sorry?'' asked the guy while leaning down and pulling me up bye my black jacket

collar. Tears threatened to spill over, but I held them back. I had learned long ago that crying especially in front of the enemy never brought any

good at all, it just gave them what they wanted. I decided to just keep my mouth shut; I never talked much and when I did talk all it seemed to

do was make things worse.

I thought I was a goner, but then I heard hills approaching as did everyone else. The guy who had me in his grasp let me go; I backed away as

far as I could from him. ''this isn't over'' said the guy just before the teacher got there. '' what are all of yawl doing standing around? Get to

class!'' ''now'' she yelled when she noticed everyone just standing there. Everyone started to scatter going to there classes, me I just stood

there. The teacher was just about to turn around when she looked over and saw me. ''you; come here'' she said in my direction. I did as told and

went to her. ''what is your name?'' she asked. ''Amy…Amy Dove'' I said in a low tone. '' what class do you have?'' she asked looking to my

schedule that was crushed in my tightly held grasp. ''umm…history'' I said loosening my grasp. ''is down the hall third door on your left'' she

replied with a smile pointing to the right. '' thank you'' I answered as I hurried down the hall to my class. I had just got threw the door when the tardy bell range.

The teacher was looking down at his list when he looked at me and said '' you must be Amy correct?'' ''yes sir'' I answered in a low tone looking

down trying to ignore the stares I was receiving from the students who was already there. ''well find you a place to sit, and we shall begin class''

said the teacher as he started to call roll. I looked around the room and noticed that in the back there was a few seats open I picked one of

them. Once I was sitting down I looked around and noticed there was about twenty student in the class, more than I thought there would be.

Many of the students where looking back to where I was, and leaning over and whispering to each other. I looked down at my desk and tried to

block out the stares.

When lunch came around I went to the library instead of the lunchroom. I did not have money to bye lunch seeing as my dad takes the money I

earn at the club and what little I do keep is spent on the city bus. Once in the library I went to the couch located in the back and laid down. The

night before had not been a very good night, I have worked all day and worked till around 12:00 a.m. then got home to have to cook dinner for

my four brothers and my father, and clean the house. After that I went to my room and fell asleep only to have to wake up three hours later to

get to school, so I was quit tiered. I looked to my schedule and noticed that my next class was in the library, it was a computer class. I looked up

to see that not to far away from where I was laid was a computer. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

After a few minuets I fell asleep only to be woken bye the bell a little while later, I slowly sat up from the couch. When I looked to the door I saw

that there was quit a few people coming in. ''take a seat students'' yelled the teacher as he was walking threw the door. He took roll then we

started class like any other class, except we had computers instead of books. Then out of no where a guy comes up and sits next to me. I

scooted away, not sure what he wanted. He laughed. ''hello my name is mike'' said the boy, he was tall and kind of skinny, he was wearing a pair

of blue jeans and a black shirt with a large scull on the front he wore a pair of nice brown tennis shoes and a huge jacket that seemed to devour

him.

''umm hey…'' I replied in an awkward tone. ''are you new here?'' he asked seeming to try and think of something to start a conversation. ''yea'' I

replied…before he could say anything else the bell rang. The rest of the day was like that I would talk to mike when I saw him answer the

questions he asked me, keeping quiet other than that. He actually seemed to be really nice, a good friend. I don't know if he considered me a f

friend, but I considered him a friend of mine…my only friend, besides Kyle that is.

When the bell rang for the end of school I took off outside. I had to hurry and catch the bus, and get to the club. As soon as I was out of the

school I took off at a run across the street and onto the bus. Once I was to the place I needed to be, back into the downtown area I got off the

bus and took off again. Once I was a few blocks from the club I ran into an empty ally and hid bye the dumpster as I changed into the skirt and

tight t-shirt that was required for work. Once I had them on I was hurrying out of the ally while stuffing my cloths into my big bag, and getting the

high heeled sandals out of my bag and putting them on while stuffing my other shoes into my bag along with my cloths. I walked at a quick pais

until I was standing right in front of the club doors. I took a deep breath then entered, it was dark inside the only light came from the small

lanterns that was hung around the room there wasn't many people there, just a few that was sitting at the bar. It would start getting busy soon

though. My brother Kyle was standing at the bar with a rag cleaning the bar table. He looked up and gave me a small smile, Kyle did not like that

I had to work here the drunks were always trying to pull something, and he couldn't do anything most the time because my dad was around.


End file.
